Users may own and/or interact with multiple devices providing user experiences while performing everyday tasks, leisurely activities, job duties, and other activities. While each device may be connected to a network, the differences between the devices (e.g., manufacturer, user interface, device capabilities, etc.) may result in disparate user experiences as the user transitions from one device to another. For example, a user may use one device to consume media, another to discover information related to the consumed media, and yet another device to navigate to a location related to the discovered information. As the user transitions between devices, the user may manually enter information gleaned from one device into another device in order to take advantage of the particular features of that other device.